The Dumbing Down of Love
by Tohrue
Summary: Transferring to a new school, Kairi finds stress piling upon stress as to keeping up with grades, making&keeping new friends, but worse of all, when she finds herself falling the boy who is on the rise of fame, things cannot get any worse. AU SK & TS.
1. So This Is What They Call A Wreck

**Summary:** Growing up, you're always told never to date someone who is going to be big and famous one day. You'll have to live a life of being stalked by the paparazzi, having your life constantly on paper, and having to attend so many ceremonies and events that every single one will seem the same after not too long. After being transferred to another school against her own will, Kairi finds stress piling upon stress after shortly. Trying to maintain grades, keep and make new friends as well as old, dealing with home and family problems, it cannot be any better for her when she finds herself possibly falling for the last person she ever wanted to be with. Supposedly stuck up, selfish, self absorbed, and a total hypocrite., who at the same time is on his definite way to fame from his acting abilities, Kairi finds herself confused and desperate to know why out of all the guys, why she might be falling for this one. On top of that, when jealousy sparks, friends reveal life changing secrets, and she finds herself at a fork in the road, how and what exactly what will she do? And if so, will she have to make a life changing decision that could affect her and stick with her forever?

**Pairing**: Sora & Kairi, Future Selphie & Tidus, Possible Riku & to be decided.

**Genre:** Romance, & a teaspoon of angst&drama&comedy.

**Tohrue's Note:** Ah ha ha. My third story. As I write my author's note right now, I'm watching IGPX; listening for Sora's voice. Incase you aren't as obsessed with Sora as I am, Haley Joel Osment is a voice actor on this show. So if your curious about hearing how Sora will sound in Kingdom Hearts II, you should watch this show sometime for a preview. .. Even if the show is aimed for eight year olds. XD

Anyways, this isn't a high school fiction like the other two I've been currently doing. It's more of an alternate universe one, but I really didn't care. I loved the plot I came up with, so naturally, I had to write it.

The _Dumbing_ Down of **Love  
**Chapter _One  
_So This Is What They Call A Wreck

_ Well painted passion, you rightly suspect ..

* * *

_

"**M**om, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can!"

"Mom, please Can't we for me to start school here AFTER Christmas break?"

"No, Kairi! That way, if you have a hard time here, you have break to calm down."

"But mom!"

Kairi abruptly stopped in the middle of her path as her she found her mother suddenly in front of her, bending down slightly to fix the buttons on her white blouse. As her mother fixed her outfit, she noticed a couple of boys walking by who happened to be staring at the older woman's lower back side. Rolling her eyes, Kairi had been about ready to yell something around the lines of "Take a picture, why don't you!" Of course, she couldn't help the fact that many men were attracted to her mother. She was beautiful, to be quiet honest. With long cinnamon colored hair, a young looking face, and a slim figure at 5'8, it was no wonder. Many people had told her that she had inherited her mother's looks, but she never saw guys looking at her behind or coming up and asking for her number.

"There. It's fixed."

".. ARGH."

Continuing on their way down the hall, butterflies flooded every inch of her stomach and her hands were slightly shaking as if she was on the verge of having a seizure. She could also feel the normally tan coloring of her face, drained and overtaken by a slight pale white. Great, not only was she going to be the new girl who was a "freak", but she was going to look like one too. That was exactly what she needed. Placing her hand at the top of her head, Kairi drew back the strands of her hair. This was going to be a long day. People would come up to her, asking all about where she was from and that type of stuff, even though half the time they wouldn't even give a rat's butt. They'd invite her to sit with them at lunch, offer to carry her things, tell her all about everyone, and then a week later, calling her dirty names, kick her from the table, and "accidentally" forget to save her spot in class.

Frowning, Kairi was starting to hate this school more by the second. She had been perfectly fine at her old school. She had tons of friends, she was one of the best players on her tennis team and runners on her track team, she had top grades, and was very well liked by everyone. But now .. she wasn't sure if that was all going to be the same. Besides, this school was _different_. This school was for people who were on their way up in the entertainment business. Specifically actors&actresses, dancers, photographers, models, some paparazzi wannabes, TV anchors, and top athletes. Some of the kids in this school were already getting small parts in movies or working the catwalk. Kairi .. she didn't even want to pursue a career in anything of the entertainment business, but it was her mother who'd urged her to become a model, like she had been in her early days.

"Here's the room!"

"Please don't make me go in!" begging in a whisper, Kairi tightly latched her fingers onto the bottom of her mother's shirt. Though she was acting immature and as if though she was a third grader, she absolutely was despising the thought of taking one step into that classroom. Upon peeking in it, an older man sat at the front of the room, reading out loud from a textbook. Students at their desks were quietly behaved as they kept their heads down, reading along as the words were voiced for them. For a few moments, Kairi studied those inside the classroom as she felt sorry for them. That was until there was a _tap, tap_ upon the door. The teacher looked into the direction of her and her mother and the student's head immediately shot up and joined in staring.

"New student."

"Oh, oh yes! Come in, please!"

"Mom .."

"Have a nice day, Kairi." Unlatching her fingers from the bottom of the tee shirt, she looked towards her mother as the older reflection of herself, smiled back and then began to walk away. She watched in awe as the woman strutted away. She should have called loudly for her to come back, but the about the time she had just been about to, the teacher from inside, ushered her in again with his words.

"Don't be afraid, dear. Come inside the classroom!"

**H**esitantly, Kairi slowly moved herself away from outside of the door and into the classroom. With every step she took, the echo of the heels of her black loafers was loudly made aware. Slowly at a pace she made her way to the desk in the front of the room. She was hoping that if she went slow enough, maybe by the time she reached the desk, the bell would ring and then she could go to the nurse, complaining she was sick. Looking at the class before her as she walked to the desk, she could notice everybody was watching her every move as if she might suddenly trip. A few blondes and a brunette in the back giggled as a couple of the guys in the left of the front, were whispering.

"Please, introduce yourself. I am Mr. Takahashi, but you may call me Mr. T," the older man laughed as if he had just made a very hilarious joke of some sort.

"A-ah, okay!" Turning to face the front of the classroom, she inhaled then exhaled a deep breath as she placed her hands behind her back. She was praying to God that she would not stutter, stumble, or get at loss for words as she'd introduce herself. But, she knew that was unavoidable. "I-I'm Kairi. I came from one of the High schools in the suburbs. U-um, I like to horseback riding and taking pictures and dancing and going to the movies and going to football games .. I don't really l-like math or science because I'm more of an artsy perso—"

"Thank you, Kairi! That was wonderful. Please take a seat next to Selphie over in the third row."

"Oh .. okay."

So far so good. Nobody was laughing and the girls from before, were no longer giggling. Sure, as she was moving to her seat next to "Selphie," she could feel them watching her like a hawk but who wasn't in the classroom? Once she took her seat, she heard a whisper come from her left.

"Hi! I'm Selphie!"

".. I'm Kairi," Kairi responded back in a whisper.

"I know." Selphie laughed until she was interrupted.

"Now, would anybody like to be kind and offer to help Kairi find her classes, sit with her at lunch, and other basic needs for the first week for her? As you all know, it can be nerve-wracking to one when you are a new student at a new school and do not know anyone."

**S**he didn't want to see how many hands were in the air, because if it was few or none, she knew she'd feel like an idiot and her self esteem would be lowered for the rest of the day. Placing her hand above her forehead, she suddenly focused her vision onto the ground. _The ground is nice. It's black. That's weird. At my old school, the floors were a nasty eggnog white cream color. These floors look more expensive. But I'm not surprised. This is a tough school to get into and Mom said that it's very expensive. That money must cover books and interior and whatnot. _

"I will, I will!"

Kairi looked up and back to her left to find the same girl from before with her hand waving rapidly in the air. As Kairi raised one of her eyebrows, as she watched in amusement. The brunette had a wide grin painted upon her face and her eyes were shining with excitement. It was obvious .. Selphie was it? – was excited on the fact of being her "helper." She began to laugh somewhat but was surprised when no one else was. This must have been normal to everyone else as to the way she was overreacting as being chosen to help her on her way the first week at this school.

"Well, Selphie, since you're so enthu—"

"EEEEE! YAY!"

Kairi laughed some more.

"Alright class, if you'll please continue looking down in your book on page 666, we can continue the lesson on Edgar Allan Poe. Selphie, if you would, please share your book with Kairi. I'll be sure to pick up an extra copy after class so you have one of your own tomorrow, Kairi."

"Okay. Thank you."

" Now, in the beginning of the reading of 'The Black Cat,' the first few lines are, 'I'm not crazy. I swear I am not crazy. Do you think I am crazy?' You may also have noticed that in many of Mr. Poe's novels and stories that he begins with similar sentences referring to how he is not crazy. Psychologists believe that this behavior proves that –"

"You're going to love it here," Selphie whispered as she leaned over to Kairi's desk; resting the heavy text book of leather upon it. Kairi looked up at the girl to find her smiling at her. It was obvious Selphie wanted to make a friendship out of this week she'd have to spend with the girl. Laughing some more, she slightly nodded her head. At least Kairi knew now that there was someone less sane then her, here at this school.

* * *

**T**he first day at her new school, Kairi had not been expecting to be involved in Physical Education the very first day. But, the Phy Ed. Teacher had excused her from doing their Tennis drills, as well as Selphie, so it hadn't been too terrible. As the rest of the girls in their gym class stood on the court, speedily banging the ball back and forth over the net, Selphie and Kairi sat in the bleachers not too far away, watching the boys in the other class, run laps.

"So what are people like here?"

"Eh. It depends. Some people are really down to earth – even some of the ones who are already starting to get big. You know, fame wise. – and nice. Those are the people you really want to befriend. Then, there are the _other_ ones. The ones who are self absorbed and are as shallow as you can go. Even the ones who haven't gotten their beginning fame, are like this. Thankfully, they all hang out in hordes so the "nice" people like me don't have to bother with them. A good example of a self absorbed, spoiled, shallow, nerve pinching person would be **Sora**.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Sora. You probably saw him in that one blockbuster movie last year where he played an orphan. He's also done a couple of commercials on TV for men's cologne. And, latest gossip is, is that he just landed an opposite role of the ever so dreamy _Glay_ AND that over break he's going to be flying half way across the world to do a photo shoot advertising for Prada. A lot of the girls here at school have crushes on him. But that's not really surprising, yeah? I mean, not only is he on his rise to fame, but he's excellent at basketball and tennis, his family donates money to charity, he has a beautiful face, and he's ALWAYS single. But nonetheless, I hate him."

"Ha ha ha. Sounds like a prince charming, really. Despite the fact that he's stuck up and all that other goofy stuff. Of course, if there was a perfect guy, I'm sure he'd be already taken," laughing, Kairi slightly tilted her head as she messed with the pony tail held low in the back of her head.

**A**s Selphie continued to rant on and gossip about the other stuck ups of the school, Kairi kept her eyes concentrated on the track as the boys continued to do laps. Some of them were lazy and now walking, but a few of the boys continued to go at a fast pace. But suddenly, out of nowhere, time immediately felt as if it had slowed down. She'd just been watching the boys continue to go around the track when one had caught her looking at him among the others. A couple of moments went by where their eyes were locked .. until he broke it with his _smile._ Taken back a little, Kairi suddenly put on a confused expression on her face. Why would someone smile at her? And it had to have been her because Selphie was in her own little world and no one else was on the bleachers. Slowly, Kairi raised her hand and waved for a second. The boy laughed in response at her wave and she had just about been ready to start laughing too when she heard ..

"Sora! Get over here! We need to review your game schedule!"

"Yes, sir!"

"… …" Slightly in awe, Kairi looked over at Selphie next to her to see if she had noticed, but non surprising, she was still in her own world, blabbering on. Turning back her head forwards, she began to laugh nervously. That was not real. Of course, she wasn't star struck or anything stupid like that! Of course not, no way .. Maybe it'd just been the fact that they'd just been talking about him when he happened to notice her. Kairi had been ready to interrupt Selphie and inform her of what had just happened, that was of course, before

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

Getting up from the bleachers after the whistle of several coach's rang, she slowly started to follow Selphie down the steps. She shook her head in disbelief at the incident from moments before. This day was just too weird. Though she'd been flustered when the boy had smiled at her, she now knew it was his job to make people feel as if they were a hundred grand. Though he'd done that well with her, there was no way that if that was ever to happen again, she'd fall for it once more. What a selfish brat thinking to see if the new girl would get all "ooh and awe" over him.

* * *

"**T**his school is just too out of it. I want to come back."

"You sissy. You've only been there for one day and you're already freaking out."

"But Riku! The girls here all look like models and the guys look like they just stepped out of some Abercrombie and Fitch ad! I'm too normal looking to blend in with the rest of these people!"

Kairi flopped over onto her bedspread as she heaved a heavy sigh. She could hear the boy on the other end of the phone mumbling to himself. Laughing at this, she shook her head. It was no surprise. Riku had always been like that ever since she'd first met him at the age of six. The two had practically grown up with each other. As younger kids, they went to the park across the street from their house on the weekends, and hung out at recess and lunch during grade school and middle school. They both knew they were inseparable and during middle school, people were always claiming how they made the perfect couple. But to Kairi, Riku was like a brotherly figure. So, of course, who looked at their brother in the couple relationship way and not felt disgusted? Kairi was definitely not one of those people.

"Whatever, Kairi. You were the prettiest girl at our school so I'm sure you are there."

"Thanks Riku, but you haven't seen the girls here."

"Just shut up. But listen, I have to go so I'll text you later tonight or I'll call you around ten or eleven. Advanced warning, sorry if I wake you up."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and play your stupid video games already," she paused to laugh. "Talk to you later. Love you."

"Yeah, well you can go play with your makeup. Talk to you later."

"Night."

Clicking the 'end' phone on the button, Kairi shortly afterwards tossed it onto the floor seconds later. Grabbing for the remote that lay only a few inches away, she clicked the 'on' button on and seconds later, voices emitted from the TV with an image to match. The girl then clapped her hands together and all light in her room shut off except for that of what shined from the TV screen and on the walls.

_"On Entertainment Tonight! We talk with upcoming and rising actor, Sora. Is he lady free? How much money did he make last film? This actor is only fifteen and already he's beginning to experience the life of an A list actor."_

The TV screen then flashed a clip of the interview to be fully shown later. The boy who was casually dressed in a polo and jeans, laughed and smiled at the woman who was interviewing him. Kairi, however, couldn't share the joy as the boy was expressing on TV. Thus, why she rolled her eyes.  
_  
"You know, looks don't matter in a girlfriend. As long as she's nice, caring, and gives to charity is all that matters to me. Oh. And that she has a personality."  
_  
"You may fool them, but I've heard all about you. And you Sora, are very terrible at convincing people."

And it was then that Kairi made a vow. As long as she went to this school, as long as she had the typical boy crushes, she would never, ever fall for somebody like that. Not somebody who was self absorbed, selfish, way too into himself, and was already beginning to get stalkerazzi. There was no way that'd ever happen. Not in a million years. .. But little did Kairi know as she sat in her room in the dark, watching Entertainment Tonight! on mute, that she would very much be a hypocrite to that vow later on.

* * *

**Tohrue's Note: Voila.**

**READ&REVIEW  
LOVES&KISSES**

**Tohrue.**


	2. Old Friends&New, It's a Fight To Happen

**Tohrue's Note:** Hm. What to say? Funny how I wrote this story with Kairi switching to a new school and whatnot -- and I just did the same, myself. How I wish I was in her situation, though. But don't we all, then again?

The **Dumbing** Down of _Love  
Chapter Two_

Old Friends and New; A Fight Waiting To Happen

_Jaded in anger, love overwhelms you .._

_

* * *

_

**K**airi's pencil taped lightly against the face of the desk as a rather hefty girl stood at the base of the room, giving a lecture on something relating to the media and how it affects the way girls think about themselves. With only a glance of the room, it didn't look like anyone was really interested in what the girl had to say. People had their faces rested on their desk while some were busy doodling&writing in their notebooks while others had their attention fully in contact with the world outside the window.

She wasn't good at giving speeches. Talking in front of the class made her nervous -- especially when she knew no one. It was only her second day at the school and already she'd been given an assignment the night before. She didn't see why this class was so important to the career she was to be pursuing. All models did was pose in front of a camera and strip off their clothes like mindless zombies. Personally, Kairi knew she wasn't really going to get into the business her mother had dreamt for her to be in, but come on, speech class?

"Kairi, you're up next."

"A-actually, do you mind if I use the restroom first?"

".. .. Make it quick. Selphie, you're up."

Turning a light shade pink as a few giggles came from the boys and girls around, the red head was soon out of her chair and racing for the door. Once her hand grasped around the metal brass knob of the door and twisted it in command for the door to open, she felt a small sense of relief overwhelm her. Stepping outside of it seconds later, she shut it behind her; breathing a sigh of relief right after.

Resting there for a few moments, she finally moved away and began to head towards the restroom._

* * *

_

_SWISH._

While walking down the hall, after a few minutes the sound of something sliding across the floor passed her in a brief moment of time. The girl stopped in her trail to study the object lying on the floor a few feet away. She hadn't had enough time to know what color the object was until she heard ..

"Hey! Can you bring that back here please?"

"Sure."

Kairi didn't bother to look behind her to see the embodiment which the voice belonged to. And besides, it would have been rude to say 'No way. Get it yourself, freak.' Walking a few steps forward, when she finally reached the item of belonging to the person, she walked around the opposite side of it so while picking it up, the person or anybody else, couldn't look up her skirt.

How sad. The spiral notebook which had been carelessly tossed across the floor was already in poor condition. The plastic face of the book was torn and a little ripped while pencil scribbles graced the cover; probably drawn there during a time of boredom. The object grasped in her hand, Kairi looked up across from her a feet away to see who'd practically thrown the notebook away.

"Thanks! I appreciate you getting that."

Six feet away, the person kneeling at his locker couldn't have been any more surprising or random. In fact, she thought she would have been less surprised to see Jay Leno at the foot of the locker, smiling at her. Instead, minus about forty years, the gray hair, the lisp, and other small traits, it was Sora. Or "Mister I'm On Top Of The World" as she had learned Selphie already liked to call him. She stared at him for a few passing moments until she realized how dumb she must have looked, hunched over like Quazzy Moto.****

**S**tanding up straight, as she began walking over to the brunette, she switched her gaze down below to the floor. When she finally reached him, she hesitantly handed him the notebook. Watching him, he took it from her and rested it next to his leg on the floor as he continued to dig for things resting at the very bottom of his locker. Whenever he'd find something he'd need, he throw it into his open backpack at the other side of them.

"Do you mind me asking what you're doing?"

"I'm just getting my stuff I need for homework tonight. I have to leave in a few for some interview photo thing downtown."

"I hope you have fun there."

Sora stopped from gathering his things and looked up at Kairi. For a moment, his stare remained glued to her until he finally broke the odd moment with a laugh. Standing up, the bag that had captured what he'd thrown inside it, was swung around his shoulder. A jacket inside of the locker hanging on a hook was grabbed and soon, the maroon color locker was slammed shut. Sora turned to face her while placing on his jacket in a struggle.

"I'm Sora."

"Kairi."

To be polite, the young girl stuck out her hand. It wasn't for a moment until Sora grabbed her hand with his to shake it. Moments before his arms had been struggling in the sockets of the jacket.

"You don't look like an actress type."

"No. Acting isn't really my thing. The only reason I'm here is for my mother," As soon as the word 'mother' rolled out on her tongue, you would have sworn it was one of the seven sins by the way her expression on her face dramatically changed. She wasn't trying to be funny, but once Sora started laughing, she joined in too.

"I know how that is," he paused to adjust the backpack on his shoulder. "My parents had me in diaper ads by the age of 8 months. Constantly ushering me to auditions for movies, hiring and firing new talent agents, booking acting classes, blah .. blah .. blah."

"My mom never got that serious with my 'dream' career. I don't think it really hit her I could be some sort of a model until last year when I grew three more inches in the summer and my hair grew out." Shifting her feet beneath her, she hadn't realized how awkward it was having a conversation like this was someone she'd just met seconds ago. As Sora began to reply, she glanced at one of the clocks in the hallway, noticing that seven minutes had now passed since she exited the classroom.

"Ah! I'm sorry for interrupting but I've gotta get back to class. They're gonna think I got lost in the bathroom stall or something."

"O-oh, yeah, don't worry about it. I better be going, too."

Another silent moment passed. Though they should have been parting their separate ways, it was funny how neither of their feet had moved except just to help balance them in their spot. To break the silence, Kairi cleared her throat and tucked a piece of cinnamon colored tress behind her ear. It didn't seem to do much until Sora finally spoke up again.

"Well, hey, uh .. we should talk again sometime. Maybe one day during lunch or something we could sit together if you're not busy getting other offers from other guys to sit with them."

**B**ursting out laughing, she couldn't help but to find it funny with the idea of guys offering to have her sit with them at lunch. But by the expression found on his face, he didn't seem to be joking the least bit. It was then she ceased laughing as it only made her feel slightly stupid and red.

"Yeah, that'd be fun!"

"Y-yeah .. ha ha .."

"Well, bye .. Good luck at your photo shoot."

"Thanks. See ya."

It was then that Sora moved to the side and began to head the opposite direction. Kairi stood facing the opposite way for a few more seconds before she too, began to head back to class. On her way back, she kept her bottom lip bit and her eyes strictly forced to face the tile of the floor. Embarrassed for the out of nowhere conversation that had happened between the two unexpectedly, her cheeks were flaming red in embarrassment and in _delight_.

* * *

"**M**om!"

"Kairi!"

"Mom! That's too revealing!"

"Kairi, don't get the wrong impression!"

In the tiny space of what was the bathroom, Kairi and the older version of her, her mother, stood facing each other. The older red head had a sleek charcoal colored v neck dress on; somewhat of the chest on the verge of being exposed. Kairi, who was casually yet nicely dressed in a denim skirt and a blue&green striped polo, looked like she didn't belong to the older woman who was under the impression of a 'sexy' look.

"He is just a friend, dear! And the only reason he's coming over tonight is to discuss business. Not to mention the man is already married. Besides, do you really think I would even consider going on a date with your father's best friend?"

Looking up, Kairi noticed her mother giving her a rather cold and cross look.

"No, mam' .."

"Alright. Now grab some blush on the counter and let me do your cheeks."

As she grabbed for the pink palette resting on the bathroom counter, she kept her cranium sunk low. Seconds later, she could feel the bristles of a brush gracing her cheeks but she didn't bother to move. It seemed whenever the woman was serious about something, she had to bring up Dad. Though her Father had been dead for six years already, she still found it a touchy subject to bring up or discuss.

Once the two ladies had finished each other's makeup and making sure they looked okay, they slowly exited out of the bathroom and headed for the downstairs. The man meeting with mother was going to be over for a couple hours so she had her invite Riku over to keep her company. While she and the man could have fun discussing finances over a lasagna dinner, Riku and herself would have more of a ball watching the latest movie that'd been added to her movie collection.

"Honestly, Riku! Does your mother really like you wearing those jeans?"

"Mom!"

"Not at all,mam'." Grinning, Riku shut the door behind him and was soon taking off his muddy shoes in the doorway. Frowning slightly while standing at the bottom step, her mother watched him as if he was something so interesting to study. Kairi just laughed. The neither of them cared. Riku had practically grown up in this house and she was sure that her mother was like a second mom to him.

"Let's go into the den. My mother needs to be alone while she waits for her hot date."

"It's business, Kairi! Business!"

"Sure it is, mam'. Have fun. Don't bite off his head right away." Winking at the red head's mother, Riku soon started to laugh as they walked out of the front room; her mother being left to stand there with a shocked and at loss for words expression upon her face. Of course, the two of them were just joking around. They loved to have fun with her mom.

**A**s the two settled into the den, Riku lazily hopped onto the couch and was soon sprawling his figure out across it. She, on the other hand, headed over to the shelf of DVDs and began to search for the newest or most interesting one they had. In their family collection of DVDs, they must have had at least 200, no joke. Everything from foreign to romance to independent films. And she had only probably watched only 60 of the DVDs on the shelf.

While Riku yawned and Kairi continued to search for the right movie to watch, the doorbell rang. The sound of her mother's high heels could be heard moving across the floor in the other room. Finally, the entrance door's creak loudly etched across the house and then muffled voices began to speak. Both Kairi and Riku looked back toward's the den's door in hopes of hearing anything that was being said but sadly the only thing they could make out was tones of voices and that was all. Figuring it was useless, they went back to both being lazy on the couch and finding a movie to watch of both their interest.

"Let's watch a Drama."

"No way. A comedy."

"A romantic comedy."

"Fine. But no chick flick romance comedies."

Kairi sat up a bit to view the higher shelf of the DVD collection. Sadly, the shelves on the shelf were all organized by movie type. The first top shelf was Drama, the second Horror, the third Romantic Comedies, the fourth Action, and so fourth. As Kairi's index finger traced along the sides of romantic comedy titles, it wasn't until she came across one of her favorites that she was done searching. Pulling out the slender box with the words 'Just Like Love' written vertical, she did a 90 degree spin on her knees and then stood up.

Looking to the boy on the couch, she flashed the front of the DVD box to Riku. For a second he looked at her and then to the DVD; letting out a small disappointed sigh in response. Smiling, she headed over to the DVD player and pressed the button to let the disc tray open.

"Hey Kairi."

"What?" she asked, popping in the disc.

"Your legs don't look as fat as they did last time you wore a skirt."

"Riku!" In a shocked but yet laughable expression, the girl turned around and tossed the DVD box at the boy's head. Seconds later after it flew across the room, it hit the boy directly in the chest, bouncing off onto the floor. At first he let out a 'hey!' in surprise, but soon the both of them were joining in with each other's laughter.

However the laughter did not last for long. Unexpectedly there was a knock on the door. Both of the two looked towards the door as to wait for who was there. It would probably be her mother to introduce her date or as said 'friend and business partner.' With the thought of this, her eyes went rolling into the back of her head at the sour thought. With every date she had, she always introduced the blonde haired, blue eyed man with a strong built to her like she wanted to the two to become friends. And yes, her dates were always along the lines with blonde gold hair and blue eyes. Their names were also always smart sounding too. Presley, Blake, Graham, it never ended.

"Kairi?" Her mother's head peaked through the door.

"What do you need, mom?"

"I have to introduce you to someone." Pushing open the door more fully to expose more than just her head, Kairi was expecting to see the taller older man but it was anything but that she saw.

"This is Sora, you two." Turning around, the woman ushered the boy who was standing before her, forward. "This is my partner's nephew. He had to bring him tonight since he had his plans canceled and his father was too busy to pick him up. I hope you two don't mind if he joins you tonight."

Kairi's eyebrows raised towards the high heavens in an unexpected shock. Her eyes for a moment casually drove over to Riku's face to see how he was reacting to this. Riku, just like her, had a confused and surprised expression drawn to his face. He was studying Sora in a dazed like state; not quite sure what to make of the boy. Looking back to Sora, she slightly nodded her head.

"Yeah, we actually met today in the hallway at school. He goes to my school. And of course we don't mind, Mom. What would make you think that?" Glancing towards her mother, she grinned in a somewhat acknowledging way. Her mother meekly smiled back in response.

**T**hey both knew that Riku took a hard time liking to strangers. One time in fifth grade, Kairi had invited the new girl to her birthday party. Riku, for whatever reason, decided to rely his entertainment on her that day. Throughout the whole party, he was calling her names and making nasty faces at her. He even managed to put pepper flakes on her cake and cut off strands of her hair during hide and seek when she was counting. And in the eighth grade while at lunch, another new guy had asked if he could sit with him and Kairi during lunch. Riku's response? When the boy sat down later that day at the table, Riku 'accidentally' let his tray of food fall on his lap.

"Alright. Go ahead and sit down, Sora. I think the two were gonna watch a movie." And again, she pushed Sora forward; only this time, shoving him past the door. Once he was through, she flashed another smile and closed the door.

A blanket of silence quickly fell through the room. Sora remained where he was by the door, looking uncomfortably awkward. Riku continued to examine from the couch while Kairi's eyes were nervously shooting back and forth across the room. Perhaps the atmosphere wouldn't have been so awkward if Kairi hadn't mentioned to Riku about Sora earlier that afternoon on the phone. She said how he'd been nice in the hallway, but had heard nasty stuff about him. Like rumors of how stuck up he was, how he once told a girl that she needed to stop looking so ugly, and how she thought he was looking at her chest during their small little talk. Of course, she was just joking about the whole having her chest stared at thing but she wasn't sure Riku knew that.

"W-why don't you sit down on the couch?" She laughed nervously. "We're going to watch a Romantic Comedy if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he replied in response with a weak smile. After that, he slowly began to make his way towards the couch.

"You can sit on the ground. Kairi's going to be sitting on the couch and there isn't that much room since it isn't very big," Riku suddenly suggested out of nowhere in a curt and rude tone.

"Riku! He can sit on the couch! There's plenty of room!"

Though Riku was a mean person to quite some people, if there was one thing that he despised, it was mean people. Though hypocritical to some aspect, it was true. And by what Kairi had told him about Sora on the phone, she now got kind of a good idea that Riku already didn't like him. Whether it was because of the silly joke she told about him, the rumors, or how he already seemed to be living the perfect life with his almost guaranteed successful career, Riku didn't seem to be liking him already.

The DVD title screen now already on the screen of the plasma TV, Kairi grabbed for the remote to the DVD player and moved her way over to the couch. Sitting next to Riku, she was going to make sure Sora didn't have to suffer an hour and a half of sitting next to him. So after seconds later of sitting down, Sora sat down also, only next to Kairi.

Rather close, Kairi cleared her throat and moved slightly more towards Riku. After that, she pressed the 'play' button and the screen of the TV warped from the title screen to a blue statement about how it was illegal to copy the movie and whatnot. But as she had moved closer just a bit towards the old friend, he must have took notice due to what came out of his mouth next.

"So Sora, do you like to snuggle with random strange girls?"

"All the time," he stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, don't try getting close with Kairi. She doesn't like conceited jerks."

"**Y**ou must have a really low self esteem talking about yourself. That isn't very good for your mental health you know, calling yourself a conceited jerk." Sora turned his head to look at Riku from the other side of the couch. Kairi tried not to laugh at the turned around insult.

"Are you saying you'd try to get close with her?"

"Well, she is pretty you know. I'm sure all the guys are always after her."

"You know, you're a real son of a bitc--"

"SH! It's starting!" Now flaming red, Kairi quickly clapped her hands together and the lights went off in command. For a few minutes, she could feel both pairs of eyes from the sides of her looking directly at her. But finally, the tenseness of both of them fell onto the screen and away from her. As the music of opening credits began, she relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. But just as she felt comfortable and more at ease, the presence of an arm relaxing behind her back and a hand on her shoulder could be felt.

* * *

**Tohrue's Note:** You really can't read a fanfiction and escape that 'tense' feeling Riku and Sora always having going between them.

**LOVES&KISSES  
READ&REVIEW**

Tohrue


	3. A Transfer for Friendship

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts I & II do not belong to me in anyway.

**Tohrue's Note: **Oh yeah. I just beat Kingdom Hearts II. Score one for Taylor!

**The Dumbing Down of Love  
**_Chapter Three_  
It's a **Transfer** For _Friendship

* * *

_

"**R**iku! No!"

"What!"

In a rather disturbed and shocking look, Kairi immediately picked Riku's hand from off of her shoulder and 'gave it back.' Totally flustered by the fact that the boy would even THINK about putting his arm around her just to make Sora back off -- was frustrating. Never had the platinum haired boy ever done such a thing. Sure, when they were seven Kairi had told him that if she kissed him, he'd stop looking so ugly -- but that only ended up Riku knocking Kairi to the ground, telling her she looked like a toad.That was the closest they'd ever come to any 'romantic contact&conversation' and even now, it wasn't romantic. Which, really just proved a lot.

Taking back his hand, he folded his arms across the chest and suddenly redarted his head back to the television screen as to act as if nothing had happened. Frowning, she looked away from him and over to Sora from the corner of her eye. From what she could tell, the boy was slightly smiling. A little uncomfortable by that, she was just glad that he had his hands kept to himself and not tempting to go anywhere even near her shoulder. Or for anywhere else of that matter.

For the next hour and forty five minutes, the three of them all sat in silence. But as the last kiss of the movie was given and the credits slowly began to fade onto the screen, Kairi clapped her hands together for the lighting in the room to turn on. Immediately, their iris' were all greeted with the intensity of light. Squinching her eyes, she got up from the couch and moved over to the DVD player to turn it off.

"… …"

"… …"

"So how did you guys like that movie?" Turning around, she faced them with a smile upon her face. Even though the last thing the both of them were doing, was looking happy.

"It was good."  
"It sucked."

Happening to speak at the very same time, Riku and Sora drew both of their eyes towards each others. Riku's brow twitched slightly in aggravation while his hand clenched into a fist. Realizing this was just a fight screaming to happen, Kairi slowly began to head back towards the couch; one hand raised near her chest in defense. She'd known Riku well enough that if he was going to punch, she'd be able to snap away his arm right in time.

"Gonna punch me, are you?"

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it."

"Riku .. Don't even think about it --"

But before her words could have any little say on Riku's actions, his fist went flying across the air. Thinking that she could have been fast enough to grab his wrist, pull away his arm, and then slap him across the face … … Well, she was wrong. The only thing that she'd been fast enough to do was to get his very own punch knocked right into her rib; simply by getting in the way..

* * *

**T**he scent of lavendar scented burning candles instantly filled Kairi's sense of smell. She let out a slight moan as her eyelids began to flicker open. As her vision began to return from her slumber, she noted how dark the room was except for the dim light which the candles carried. The blinds of her windows were shut and drawn tight, but she could tell by the cracks that it must have been early morning -- or so it was just starting to be. 

Slowly rolling onto her side, she came to find her clock blinking '5:25 AM.' Immediately a groan went past her lips and she flopped back onto her stomach. Great. School day. She hated school. Not only did she feel like such a loser loner, but now Sora was going to be spreading rumors about what had happened the night before with Riku, her, and himself. Of course, everything would get twisted and somehow it would have become that she and him must have had s--

The night before! That was right! She'd accidently taken the punch for Sora -- which had correctly hit her somewhere deep in her side. Just thinking about it, she could feel the pain rearing up in that exact spot. Finding herself now in her bedroom with the clock indicating it was early hours, she must have gotten knocked out by the impact. Not surprised at all, the smallest little pinch probably could have knocked the blue right out of her. Still, it would have been nice if she'd awoken to someone sitting beside her bedside or something. You know, what you always saw in those really cute romantic comedies?

Well, too bad her life wasn't one. Closing her eyes, she pressed her face deep into the pillow and let out some random mumbles beneath her breath. However, she was soon asleep just minutes later.

* * *

**T**hankfully her mother had let her stay home later that day from school. With her side now practically bathed in blue and black and it swollen to about a size of a baloon, she had began to ponder how powerful Riku's punches were, infact. While watching a daily Soap on TV, she'd even wondered if perhaps Riku had some kind of poisonous touch because with the way her injury was acting, it sure as hell seemed so. 

Later in the afternoon when the digits of '5:25 AM' had changed to '2:56 PM,' her mother had bothered to take some time out of her day to come upstairs and eventually, knock on the door. The only other time she'd actually seen the older woman that day was when she'd woken her up, to inform that she wasn't going to school. Of course, Kairi had found no problem with it and just fell back asleep minutes later.

"Kairi, someone is here to visit"

"If it's Riku, push him down the stairs and describe in horrible detail about my bruised side."

"It's not him, dear."

Before she could even argue about who it could have been or whether her mother could come in or not, the creak of her door lifted throughout the whole room, and soon, it was opened. Her mother, standing in there in all her beautiful glory, almost blocked the view of the boy behind her. Eventually the woman stepped in the room and off to the side -- revealing who her 'mystery guestt' had been.

"Hey there."

With a rather crumbled smile, Sora hesitantly took a step inside. Kairi watched the whole scene appeal before her; grief stricken all the way. Not only was her face unadorned with makeup, but her hair was one adventure of a jungle. Immediately letting out a 'yelp!', she grabbed for her down cover quilt and pulled it up over her face. There was NO way he was seeing Kairi -- aka Bedhead Frankenstein -- in this state. Sure, if it'd been Riku, no big deal. But not only was it a boy from her school, but also one that was on the ladder of success already. Not to mention any negative word about her from him, could instantly destroy any friends she'd have potential in making.

"Kairi, stop being so immature! Get out from under there!"

"N-no, I ca-can't! I .. I have nothing on!"

"Ridcilious. I spotted you earlier this afternoon walking around the kitchen with your giant bathrobe on. Now, stop being a big baby and talk with your guest. He was nice enough to stop by and bring you your homework that you missed. Not to mention that he walked here from school, missy --"

"Actually, mam', I got a ride from my driver --"

"O-oh, well, still .. Kairi! Get out of there! Now, I'm going to go make some snacks for you and your friend. In the mean time, you pull yourself together and act like a young lady."

Kairi remained silent as she listened to her mother mumble underneath her breath, and eventually, leave the room. However, she could still feel the presence of Sora standing in the corner of her room. A part of her wanted to remain under there; not wanting him to see her in the worst state you could see her in. But another just wanted to get it over with and talk with him. And if he did go around school telling everyone how nasty she looked underneath her done hair and makeup, then it just proved that he wasn't someone to trust.

Slowly, she pulled the covers away from her head.

As Sora finally drew his attention away from out the window and back to her, he began to laugh. At first she thought it might have been because of her appearance, but what he was laughing at had nothing to do with it.

"Some senior from our school just tripped outside of your house."

Giving him a rather odd look, she sworn the boy must have been blind. But as he soon started to rattle on about the senior's trip, she took off a binder from her wrist and began to put her hair up. She nodded and let out the occasional laugh at the description just to show he had her attention, but really she was trying to cake herself up slowly so she didn't look like a pile of crap.

Eventually her hair was neatly tied back into a ponytail and she'd bothered to wet the sleeve of her robe with her saliva and 'secretly' clean her face with it. Yes, it was disgusting, but she was desperate. Besides, who would have been wanting to talk to a guy like that and have something disgusting on their face? Not wanting to take a risk as such, it explained for her actions.

"Ha ha. He's a geek, but he's really nice. .. Anyway! I set your books and stuff by your door incase you want to get caught up on today's homework. But I should be going, anyway. Promised a couple of the guys I'd meet them after school at some lunch restaurant thing -- but yeah, I'm also really sorry you took that blow for me. You shouldn't have, you know. I probably would have been able to blcok it. But .. I hope you feel better!"

The brunette flashed a rather bright and warm grin as he moved himself away from the window. Walking over to her bedside, out of no where he suddenly placed his hand upon her head and ruffled the top of her hair. The neat pulled back surface immediately got ruined and put her back in the state of looking how she had before.

"H-hey!"

"It's nice to see a girl look so natural for once. Sure, looking pretty is great on the eyes for guys, but come on, that can be a little boring, don't you think so?"

But before she could say anything in response to that, the boy turned around and headed for the door. Just moments of stepping outside of it, he reached for the doorknob and pulled it shut. However, just as the barrier of wood came to close the opening between the hallway and the bedroom, Sora gave a wink and then lipsynched some unbeknownst words to her.

* * *

**RING. RING. **

_Beep. _

"Hello?"

"Hey .."

".. Riku, what do you want?"

"I'm really sorry that I hit you. I feel terrible."

"I don't want this to sound ungrateful, but why didn't you stop by, then?"

"I felt too bad."

"Riku, those excuses are getting old. Someone I hardly even KNOW, stopped by to drop off my books and wish me to get better. What does that tell you about yourself?"

Not even bothering to give the boy a chance to defend himself against that, Kairi clicked 'end' to stop any further conversation. The phone was soon tossed out of posession and onto the floor. It bounced a couple of times, but thankfully the plush white carpet carried the fall, well. Soon after this, Kairi headed for her bedroom door and proceeded out.

Carrying herself down the stairs, through the entry way, through the kitchen, and into the dining area, the red headed girl soon found herself slumping down in one of the chairs that purposely matched the table. Resting her head down upon the glossed surface of the darkended colored table, a loud yell was soon pouring out past her lips. With her mother not home during this time, she didn't care much about how much of volume her voice produced.

"Kinda loud there, aren't ya?"

Immediately, Kairi's head shot up from the table and her eyes across to where the voice came from. With a smirk upon his lips, Riku sat right across from her; a piece of paper in his hands.

"W-what are you doing here!"

"I called from my cellphone outside your house. I had a feeling that you might hang up on me when I tried to apologize. .. But that's old news, anyway. Look what I have!" Taking the paper that had been in his posession, he placed it on the table and slid it across to her side.

"What is it?" she asked; suddenly forgetting about the whole punch thing.

"Read it!"

Casting her eyes upon the paper, her eyes quickly began to scan it as her lips began to read out loud in order to catch up.

" 'The following information below will be Riku's schedule starting the Nineteenth of December. All classes have been picked in order for his choice of career. These classes will help him become stronger in his focal points and strengthen weaker aspects. On the day of arrival, please stop by in the office to have your son fully registered. Thank you, the School of --' RIKU!" The reading of the paper came to a halt as she screeched his name loudly.

"Great, isn't it?" Leaning back in the chair, that grin only widened upon his face. "I'll be going to school with you now! I just told my mom how much you were already suffering -- batta boom, batta bing! Called the school, said I was an aspiring director, and what do you know! They already are getting my school files switched and everything! Isn't it great! We're gonna go to school together!"

"R-riku .. Ah. Why … w-why would you do that?"

"What? I thought you'd be excited! You know -- best buddies, going to school together again!" The curve of the lips instantly went downward. "Or of course you don't want me to see your little new friend again so I can't beat the crap out of him."

"That's not it, Riku!"

"Yeah, yeah. You girls are all the same." Standing up from the chair, he soon pushed it back in and then began to head for the door that connected her dining room to the backyard. Standing up from her own chair, she was ready to follow him right out the door if totally needed.

"Riku! That's not fair! You can't go saying that when you don't know that I want you there or not!"

"Hmph. Whatever. See you tomorrow at school, _Princess_."

With those words, Riku left Kairi's house.

* * *

**Tohrue's Notes:** Now I'm hungry for some Kingdom Hearts III. 

**READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES **

Tohrue


	4. Thou Shall Be Flooded With Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts One or Two.

**Tohrue's Note:** Blah, thank god I'm going to be let out of school in just a couple of weeks. With all this end of the year testing and last minute projects, it gets to be so horrible I tell you. On the 12th, I'm going to be going to Washington D.C for a class trip, so I'm pretty happy and excited. I'm hoping that by then I'll have most of the updates up. Maybe while I'm out there, I'll get some inspiration writing wise. (;

**The Dumbing Down of Love  
**_Chapter Four_  
Thou **Shall** Be Flooded With _Surprise

* * *

_

**T**he following morning had almost gone by in slow motion for her. Following the moment she had woken up to now where she sat in her desk in home room, it seemed like the minutes and seconds were much slower than usual. Sitting in the corner of the room in a solitary state at her desk, the rest of the girls were conversing at the other side of the end of the room with giggles and gossip while the boys sat in their section of desks, playing paper football. Amongst them all, she must be have looked like a loner sitting in her corner and doodling on her paper. .. But, she had an exception, right? Being new and all?

Within about 15 minutes of the start of home room, a knock had come from the outside of the classroom door. The announcements that were being read by their teacher were paused, as he was temporarily distracted. The room came to a long draw of silence as he moved away from his desk and towards the door. Opening his head, he peeked outside. A few moments later, he disappeared behind it. Muffled voices came from the other side and the students in their places tried to listen. After a few minutes, the door opened, and their teacher stepped back inside again.

"Erm, excuse me class, but we appear to have a new student."

Finally, the moment that Kairi had been dreading. As the red headed noted the sudden perked curiosity from her fellow classmates, she let out a tiny moan and slinked down in her chair. It wasn't that she was embarrassed because of Riku – more that she was dreading what he might _do._ Knowing him for such a long time, the boy honestly did have multiple personalities. He could be the most caring person in the world to being the biggest self absorbed jerk the next.

Sure enough, a minute later, Riku stepped into the classroom. Kairi watched him with a slightly in fear look upon her face. To her surprise, however, he didn't have that stupid grin on his face. His expression was sharp and serious and his head was held high. He looked over the rest of them in the classroom and even when his eyes met Kairi's, he didn't waste any more time dwelling on her. The classroom now silent, he moved towards the back of the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"This is Riku. He is from the other side of town. According to .. uh," their teacher stumbled as he mingled with the piece of paper in his hand. "This slip, he is an aspiring director. This is right, am I correct?"

"Yup," he bluntly said.

"Well, Riku .. uh, welcome to our school! You already have your schedule and school map but if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of your fellow students." Slipping on his glasses that had been sitting in his pen pocket, the older man moved back to his desk and soon after, the conversation in the classroom began to buzz once again.

The girls on the other side of the room were blabbing and now whispering about their new classmate. The guys shot him looks and rolled their eyes in disgust at the reaction of the girls, about him. Riku, however, just sat there in a relaxed position and casually looked around. When Kairi turned back around to see what he was doing, sure enough, Riku was looking at her. The girl had been about ready to smile and motion for him to come over when a rather dark look was shot to her. In shock, Kairi stopped herself and turned around back in her seat.

Up until the time that the bell had rang for homeroom to be dismissed, Kairi had been felt slightly sick with that look he'd given her. The loud siren of the bell ringing, everyone stood up, took their stuff off of their desk, and moved towards the door of the room. Amidst the rest of the students on her way out, she felt a jab in her shoulder from behind. Turning around, Riku stood behind her.

"What's wrong with you, Riku? First you ignored me, then you gave me a dirty look, and now you're poking me hard in the should—"

"Do I know you?"

_Ouch._ Taken back by the sudden remark, her eyebrows rose in shock. Then, the reality of the pain set in. Her brows relaxed and slowly, a frown reformed upon her face. For a moment, Riku looked guilty and as if he was going to take it back, but then he switched right back to his stone cold expression. Turning around, Kairi pushed through the people to get out.

So much for being her best friend.

* * *

"**O'** Romeo! O' Romeo! Where art thou, Romeo?"

Bored, Kairi kept her cranium supported by her hand resting beneath her chin. A pair performed the piece of Romeo + Juliet for her and the rest of the class. The girl's lines were read boringly and hardly without feeling, while when the boy read his lines, it seemed like he could have given less of a crap. And by the facial expressions everyone else was wearing in the room, it looked like Kairi wasn't the only one who was slowly being tortured to death by what they called boredom.

"She speaks! Juliet, --"

However, before the line was finished, the door of their acting class, suddenly bursted open. A boy fell forward but managed to catch himself. Panting, he rested his hands upon his knees and tried to hurry and catch his breath. The rest of the class had stopped and watched the boy in curiosity. It took a while for him to notice that he had the classes' focus, as to when he finally looked up, he seemed surprised that everyone was looking at him. Obviously embarrassed, he slowly stood up straight and laughed quietly.

Finally he moved away from his spot and began to head towards the corner of the front of the room where the teacher's desk laid. The older pruned woman looked cross and angry, yet she didn't even speak a word. However, as soon as he came close to her, he loudly began explaining.

"S-sorry! I .. I didn't know where the class was and I ended up going into the wrong one and didn't realize it until someone started talking about how nervous they were for –"

He stopped talking though as their teacher finally stood up and snapped a piece of paper out of his hand. The glasses that had been hung around her neck by a beaded necklace, were placed upon the rim of her nose, and soon pushed up in front of her eyes. The grey haired woman studied it for a moment, before her dry tone of voice spoke up.

"Roxas. New transfer. Aspiring Photographer. Photography Art. Art throughout the Centuries. Drama. Physical Education. Blah, blah, blah .." The woman stopped and crumpled the piece of paper. The students watched in confusion and shock before she began to speak again.

"Be late for my class again, Mister Roxas, and I will not be so _kind_. I do not care if you know not where my class is – you shall learn. One more scene such as this and you will be immediately written up for three days worth of detention. Am I clear?"

Roxas nodded his head, a bit taken back by the woman's strict rules. It was about now that Kairi had started to thank that she had known where this class was on her first day, otherwise she probably would have had the same thing happen. As the blonde haired boy moved away from the front of the classroom, he began to head down a row of desks. Sure enough, he soon placed himself in the back, in the third row – sitting in the desk that sat beside Kairi's. She looked at him and for a moment, their eyes met. He smiled at her and then turned back towards the front of the room. A little surprised, she tilted her head and found herself turning red.

The following eighty minutes of class seemed to be a slow walk throughout the park; yet, it had been going by a lot quicker than before. The whole time during the skits of Romeo +Juliet, Kairi had sworn she found Roxas glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Though, she couldn't deny that she liked the fact that someone was actually paying attention to her at this point.

When the bell rang for lunch, everyone stood up from their seats and started to quickly head towards the door. Lines were always long for food so it was no surprise that everyone rushed out of their classes to try and get their early. Upon walking down the row of desks, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she stopped to find Roxas.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you could tell me where the cafeteria is .."

"Oh, yeah, sure! Once you're out of here, you go down the hall, take a left, go up the stairs, turn, and then there's the cafeteria. You just have to follow the crowd of people." Smiling sweetly, she tried to give off a good impression.

"Great, thanks! I appreciate it!"

".. Do you need somewhere to sit?" She started to laugh as she instantly recognized the familiar situation from a few days ago on her first day. Before she had met Selphie in Physical Education, she'd been panicking who she was going to sit with at lunch. She'd pint pointed a couple of targets she was planning on asking, but she didn't want to seem like a goon, so she had planned on asking them where the cafeteria was, and then if she could sit with them.

"Yeah, ha ha, actually I do." A bit embarrassed she could tell, Roxas laughed lightly as he held his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it in a nervous manner.

"Why don't you sit with me? I just came a couple of days ago, too, so I'm pretty new. Maybe I get give you some tips on what I've learned so far." Laughing, she turned back around and continued to head down the row of desks with him behind her.

The conversation of that and more continued as they exited out of the room and headed towards their lockers. Surprisingly, they'd placed Roxas' new locker right next to her own. The two continued to talk as they were spinning their locker combinations, and even when they were heading down the hall to get in line for lunch. Strangely enough, when they came into line, Selphie was right there.

Upon approaching, the brunette turned around with a grin on her face. However, it seemed to lessen when she noted the blonde haired boy with Kairi.

"Selphie, this is Roxas. He's new, too."

"Hiya! I'm Selphie! Glad to meet you!" Relieved that Selphie had immediately accepted him, the perky brunette grabbed his hand and began to shake it vigorously. Laughing at the uncomfortable-ness of it all, he shook her hand for a few seconds before taking it back.

After the introductions, the girl immediately stumbled upon the subject of gossip and all that jazz. Not to her surprise, Selphie somehow managed to find herself stumbling upon the subject of the other new guy – Riku.

"Yeah, what a two faced fish he seems like. In my production class, ALL the girls were swarming him like some sort of an attraction. He was bragging about all this stuff and how his mother was married to a really famous movie producer. And I mean, get this! Even the **guys** were swarming him! I was surprised that Sora wasn't in the buzz, either. He just sat in his desk, drawing and writing in his notebook. Funny thing, too. Seems like they would get along just great." Selphie rolled her eyes at the last remark.

".. Really? I think Sora seems kind of nice compared to him."

Selphie and Kairi continued to talk about Riku throughout the whole time of being in line for lunch. Roxas remained silent but yet, a part of the conversation. Kairi didn't feel like mentioning the relationship she had Riku, either. Not only would it have been embarrassing with how much Selphie was attacking him, but, he was pretending to not even know her. So, Kairi was going to play right back at that game.

**B**y the time the three had gotten their lunches, they moved around tables in the cafeteria until they came to their own. Already, five or six more people sat, all conversing about something or another. Selphie immediately jumped into another conversation upon sitting in her seat, while Roxas and Kairi finally came into their own. During it all, everyone stopped their own talk to find out who the new stranger was at their table. But soon after the introductions, everyone continued on with what they were talking about.

"So you want to be a photographer, Roxas?"

"Yeah, I love photography. My dad doesn't really see it as a career, but then again, we never get along about anything." He laughed briefly. "That's why my mom boarded me over here to go to school. I'm actually originally from about 120 miles from here. I'm just living in my own condo above one of my mom's business partners."

"Wow, are you joking! That's so cool! I mean, I love my mother and everything, but I would kill to live alone – let alone have my own apartment sort of thing." Kairi was smiling happily at the wondrous thought.

"Ha ha, nah, it's not that great. It gets kind of lonely, but I do have my own freedoms,. I can go skateboard when I want and I don't even have a time that I need to be in bed." He rubbed the back of his head in that embarrassed sort of manner, again.

"But that's still really cool! .. You know, I'm an avid picture taker. I'd love to be a photographer, but I'm actually going to school here for something else. You see, my mom was a famous runway model back in her day – you might know of her, actually. Her name was –"

"Wait! I know who your mom was!" Roxas set down his fork as his facial expression blew up in shock & excitement. "Yeah! They nicknamed her 'Gemma' because of all the gems she always wore in her photo shoots! Wow! And you look just like her too! You know, --"

But before Roxas could continue, Kairi felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. At this point, all conversations between people at the table had stopped. Noting this, when she turned around, she took the precaution. It was probably the Principal, informing her that she'd done something wrong and now would have to have after school detention for the rest of the year. However, when she did turn around and look up, It was hardly the old man in the grey suit and tie.

"Hi Kairi. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Sora.

"Uh .. s-sure!"

Immediately standing up, she wiped off any food that may have fallen against the blue plaid skirt. Her chair was pushed in and she gave one last look at her table before she walked off with the brunette. Selphie was giving a rather confused yet sour look to him. The other few were whispering and rolling their eyes, while Roxas, actually looked a little taken back and _mad._ She got confused for a moment, but finally, she focused on where she was walking.

After a few minutes, Sora had pulled her out of the cafeteria and now they stood at a corner between the lockers and the entrance towards the kitchen.

"Why is .. uhm, you-know-who, here?"

".. I .. oh. Riku." Looking down, she immediately drew a serious yet hurt expression again. Though she was mad at him beyond belief, what he had said earlier that morning still hurt her. "According to him, he convinced his mom that he needed to switch over here to give me moral support. I'm guessing he told her some phony lie so she would feel sorry for me and exchange him. And now .. I-I guess he's going to school here."

"I see," Sora said rather expressionless.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he hates me right now. This morning he said he didn't even know me and through out the halls today, he's been giving me dirty looks and purposely ignoring me. I don't know what's gotten into him. I'm pretty mad and frustrated with him. I don't even know right now if we're friends."

"Huh?" Sora looked to her, a dramatically worn confused look on his face. He tilted his head to the side and burrowed his eyebrows. It almost seemed as if he was having a hard time believing that, which, Kairi found rather awkward and weird.

".. I guess, it's surprising ..."

"No, it's not that." He shook his head. "I just don't get why he's been doing that. I mean, right before lunch, he told a whole bunch of guys in my class that you and him were dating and you've been dating for at least half of a year now."

* * *

READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES

TOHRUE


	5. Upside Down Margaritas and Turns

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Never did, never will. Yeah, it's a tragedy.

**Tohrue's Note:** I hope everyone's fourth of July was totally as awesome as mine. It was funny. I went to this huge fireworks show and waited for two hours for the display and although they were awesome in the end, they only lasted 2o minutes. I probably spent more time in traffic with my friend than I did watching them.

Well, I'm going to be _with Blowing Kisses/Lvkishugs _for the next week and a half, so I won't really have time to update. However, I'm going to be checking and replying to reviews. But by the time Amanda leaves, I should have **Take Some of My Love **and **A Sorta Fairytale**, update. Awesome, no? Ha ha.

The** Dumbing** _Down _of Love  
**Upside** Down _Margaritas_ and Turns  
July Eleventh, Two _Thousand_ and Six

* * *

"You'rejoking."

"No, I swear!"

**K**airi's lips pursued open a bit as she looked at the brunette in a taken back state. Somehow she had a hard time believing this tidbit of information, despite the fact that her head found it sensible. Riku -- the little boy she'd grown up with, the **one** who was ignoring her --, was claiming that _they_ were going out? Out of nowhere, a nauseous like feeling began to swell inside of her. Not even being able to explain that, she decided another piece of shocking information would make her faint. The girl not wanting to take a risk, shook her head slightly before taking a step to the side.

"I -- uhm .. I'm gonna go home, I think. I'm not feeling too well .."

"Oh, alright. Do you want me to go with you? I could probably call my driver and have him pick us up to bring you home. Really, it's no big dea --"

She laughed at the thought of being picked up in some fancy limo and taken home. What an absurd thought. And to think of all the gossip that would circulate if just one person spotted them getting in a car together; especially his. She'd only been attending for less than a week now, but she knew the school's social system well enough to know that everyone loved getting drunk on gossip. "No, really, it's okay. I'll just walk home. I need the exercise, anyway."

"Okay .. Well, if anything happens .."

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a frayed and wrinkled piece of paper. Motioning his hands towards her, he indicated for her to take it. Kairi's ocean colored hues studied his half folded hand for a minute before she finally reached for it. Hesitantly, she grabbed for it as their hands momentarily locked together. Almost instantaneously, her cheeks grew red in embarrassment. He mumbled something beneath his breath and she laughed nervously as she quickly pulled away with the 'treasure' in her grasp.

"It has my number on it. I still don't have it memorized since I just switched companies for my cell phone, so I was keeping it there incase I forgot it .."

"Oh, ha ha, .."

Their exchanging of words stopped and they both looked in directions opposite of one another. Finally though, Kairi decided that she needed to get home before that pit of uncomfortable feeling grew even worse.

"Well, see you later Sora."

"Yup. Be safe on your way home."

Her chapped lips made a brief smile before she excused herself away. The charcoal boots picked up and soon, she was walking away from him. It seemed their converse of words hadn't fully closed as when she was only about ten feet away, he called her name. Turning around, she paused in her path to see what had been the problem.

"Uh .. d-do you mind if I call you sometime .. Maybe tonight or something .. ?"

His hand rested nervously on back nape of his neck as he looked in her direction, but not right at her. Obviously, it had taken him quite the courage to finally spit out the words. A bit amused .. and yet, _unusually flattered_, she nodded her head.

"Yeah! Just look up my number in the phone book. Or ask Selphie. I think she has it."

"Alright .. Well, uh, .. talk to you later then!"

"Will do." With a final smile, she turned back around and continued on her way. With that agonizing nervously sick feeling already in her throat, the butterflies that had suddenly shaken up in her stomach were not helping.

* * *

**A**fter going to the nurse, claiming that she was having some of those _female _problems, she was almost immediately excused to go home for the rest of the day. With a visit to her locker to get her bag, it hadn't taken too long until she had left the school building and began to walk down the pavement sidewalk that aligned around the fence of the place. Thankfully she had been wise enough that morning to bring a jacket and gloves as it was surely in the 20's and snowflakes were gently beginning to fall down. 

Unfortunately, she couldn't exactly say the walk home would be a stroll. Her home was almost half way across the town, which, made everything ten times worse. It was only ten minutes into her walk that she was already regretting turning down Sora's offer for a ride home. By this rate, she would be home when everyone was already eating dinner. She adjusted the strap on her shoulder as she expressed a deep sigh and a quick roll of the eyes. Stupid decisions were something that she was really grand at.

Thankfully her walk hadn't been as long as she had dramatized it. By the time she had turned onto her street, it was close to 1:30; her walk only have been about an hour and a half long. The whole time of being on her feet and undisturbed by any other being, it was easy to think without being interrupted. Her thoughts of the walk ranged from what would be for dinner, if the clothes were on sale at her favorite department store, to certain boys. To be more specific to a point, Sora. Here she had heard all this terrible stuff about him and yet he seemed to be as sweet as possible. Surely though, it was all a facade. He probably was this self absorbed rich snot, who only acted like a total doll to the girls. Disgusting. And yet, she couldn't help but to be secretly overwhelmed that he had asked if he could call her. She didn't know how to feel; foolish or honored.

Coming upon the stoop of steps, she opened her door with a quick twist. Stepping inside, her boots were automatically kicked off as she closed the door behind her.

"Who is there?"

"It's just me, mom. I came home early since I wasn't feeling well."

No response came right away. The clicking sound of high heels made their way across the living area's wooded floor before her mother's slim figure appeared in the entrance way. A cooking apron around her, she rubbed her hands against it as they appeared to be caked in white; possibly from some sort of dough or baking powder. As Kairi overlooked her mother, one of her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"You're cooking? In high heels, a designer **summer **dress, and an apron?"

"Of course! According to _In Style,_ a woman must always look absolutely adorable while cooking a home made meal for her husband and family."

".. Mom, you know you can't cook. You **hate **cooking."

"Oh, I know dear, but I can pretend, can I not?"

".. You sure can, mom."

Without a great deal of concern, Kairi let her bag fall from her shoulder and off onto the ground. Once it hit the floor with a soft thud, she placed her foot by it and nudged it off to the side by the wall. She then worked on picking off her gloves and removing her jacket from her upper torso. The beige cargo jacket was soon hung upon a hook and the leather gloves tossed into the nearby bin of mittens and such. Obviously she wasn't expressing too much care about the state of being of her belongings.

"I think I'm going to go up to bed .. I need some sleep."

Kairi rose a hand to the back of her cranium as she began to slowly massage it with her fragile little digits. As she did this, she slowly began to make her way for the stairs. The young girl noted how damp her socks were from the snow that had made a visit into her boots, thanks to the leather that protected against everything but snow and water. As she moved across the wooden floor, she could feel and hear the trail of snow that was now water, leaving a trace behind with every step she took.

"Do you need anything, love? Some milk, a scone, one of my famous upside down margaritas?"

Mounting up the first stair, she tried to contain a smile that surely would have led to bursting out in laughter. _Dear? Upside down margaritas?_ Honestly, the woman had been watching too many of her French soap operas. Or perhaps too, it had been _In Style _that it was cool to serve your daughter alcohol because it made you more of a 'cool' mom. What a joke. And wasn't this the _same_ matriarch that had been lecturing her four weeks ago at a sit down dinner, that she better never go to a party and drink alcohol and come home drunk, otherwise she'd be under house arrest? Though she loved her mother, she had to admit she was the biggest hypocrite there ever was to walk this town.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Can you wake me up before seven though?"

"I can do that."

Kairi continued her journey up the carpeted stairs before she finally reached the top. Pulling off a hair binder from her wrist, she soon brought it towards the back. Gathering her cardinal colored locks together, she tied them in place together to secure a low ponytail. She'd known that she had faked being ill earlier, but now she truly wasn't feeling well.

Standing there at the top of the staircase, she absent mindly looked around the upstairs hall; almost searching for something. Because of the clouded atmosphere outside, the light that had fallen through the hallway windows was very little, which, caused everything to be darker than usual. Even the fluorescently white colored candles that her mother kept in the center of the hall, were looking a bit duly colored grey. Finally getting a hold of herself though, she began to head down the tiny upstairs corridor to her room. Half way there, her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Olive juice!"

Or, in other terms, 'I love you!'

* * *

**BRRRRING ..**

**BRRRRING ..**

**I**mmediately, Kairi shot up from the covers as if it had been timed. Hardly awake, her eyes dove across the dark room to find the green glowing digits reading '8:42.' Lovely. Her mother had forgotten to wake her up. With a slight twitch of annoyance, the girl pushed the covers off of her as she quickly rolled out of bed and across the room. She didn't get it. The phone _always_ had to ring while she was sleeping. Did it ever occur to anyone that she LIKED sleeping? Honestly, an email or a text message never killed anyone. Grabbing the receiver of the phone, she tapped a button and held it up to her ear. With a feeling that she was trying to shake off, she was half hoping it might have been Sora who was waiting on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Heya .."

"Oh. Hey."

Her steps brought her across her room to the white glazed desk. Reaching across, her fingers fiddled with the top of the lamp until finally, the bulb awoke and a light immediately came on. Upon doing this, she moved over to her bed and placed her physique at the end on the corner.

"Listen. I'm really sorry about today and yesterday .. And stuff. I was being a jerk. I realized I .. sorta overreacted.. So, I'm apologizing. Are we still friends?"

The perimeter of her room immediately grew silent, as well as Riku's side of the line. For a minute, she could hear the boy's dog barking which meant he was outside. Last year while him and his family were on vacation, they came back to find the dog had turned their once lovesome living room into a polluted mess of ripped up furniture, gnawed and clawed up walls, and torn up carpet. Hence, it led to the dog's new life in the backyard. So when she could hear the dog's bark in the backroom, it had to mean the boy was outside. Sure enough, when she pulled herself off the bed and over to one of her three windows, she came to find the view of Riku's backyard and Riku sitting on the steps, looking around.

".. Yeah, we're still friends." Despite the fact she was still a tad mad, her voice softened and became elated.

".. Great."

She watched the boy grin.

"But wait, I want to know something. .. I was talking to Sora this afternoon before lunch .."

Immediately, the canvas on his face became deranged -- or, in teenage lingo, a bit _pissed off_ looking. Picking up a rock that lain nearby, he tossed it across the yard. It was a bit too apparent that the boy hadn't really wished to hear anything about the other boy.

"Yeah, you were talking to Sora?"

"Y-yeah .. But .. He told me that you were telling people that we were going out! Like, boyfriend girlfriend going out!" The once relaxed accent of her voice had now became frustrated and unfriendly. "What's that about Riku? Never once we're we close to going out! Don't be spreading lies about us!"

"Well, you see, uh .." She could tell he was having a hard time finding the right words to say. And if he dared to let a lie go past those set of lips, she would know. ".. Just some of the guys were talking to me .. And they were talking about how they've gotten at least 5 new people this past week .. And .. Erm, well, they brought up you. I guess you could say a couple of those guys seemed to be interested in you because they started talking like it .. And since I didn't want them to try anything funny with you or anything .. I just said we were going out so they might leave you alone and stuff .."

At this excuse, Kairi find a new set of emotions. A part of her was thinking how _sweet _it had been that he had wanted to 'protect' her like that. Another part was raving mad, upset at the thought that he was being jealous his best friend was being "fancied" by other guys and the fact that he had to go and lie to "protect" her. However, she couldn't find herself to set a grudge upon him as she was sure she would have done the exact same thing.

".. Okay. Thanks for telling me the truth. But listen -- Riku, tomorrow you have to tell them the truth! I don't want people going around the school, saying we're going out. If people don't know that we were friends before this, they're going to think we hooked up within the first five minutes of each other and then we're going to have sleazy reputations. I mean, I don't care much about what people think, but I want a good reputation, you know what I mean?"

"Ha ha, yeah .." He sighed. "Alright, alright! Tomorrow I'll set the record straight, okay? But I still get to tell people that we're best friends!"

"Okay," she laughed whole heartedly. Despite the fact that the boy got on her nerves 65 of the time that they were together, she could never stay mad at him. She knew that most of his actions regarding her, were out of their sibling-esque sort of love. But he was a good guy and would have never doing anything to intentionally harm her; emotionally, mentally, or physically.

_**THUMP.  
**_  
"Listen though. I have to go. I think someone's at the door downstairs. So I'll call you later, alright?"

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Alrighty. Bye!"

"Ciao."

**H**anging up after that, she headed towards the door of her room. Opening it, she stepped out. Heading towards the stairs, she quickened her pace a bit. Another tap had emitted from the entrance of the door, stating that nobody had yet came to see who it was. Mother .. She had probably gone out with one of her male friends-with-benefits, at the last minute; something she was now infamous for doing around their house hold. Sometimes she would leave at six or seven in the evening and come home around one or two in the morning, absolutely intoxicated out of her mind. She'd grown used to it, though. Once highly famous in the fashion Industry, it was hard to kick those old habits that she had gained when she was in her own teen years.

Now in the front entrance, she rushed to the door. Without pausing to think if she should check with who it was, she immediately grabbed the handle and pulled back to open the door. As she did, she came to find who it was.

"Kairi!"

"Uh .. Selphie!"

The bouncy and enlivened brunette immediately invited herself in. Pushing Kairi back a bit, the moment she stepped into the home, she began pulling off her shoes and placing her jacket and scarf on the hook. An enlightened smile sat upon her frivolous lips as they always had since the moment she met her. A bit taken back, Kairi watched in confusion at the amusing yet semi rude entrance.

"Sorry! I was in the neighborhood and then I suddenly remembered .. _Hey! Doesn't Kairi live on this street? I remember her telling me about the funny street name and the brightly colored mailbox!_ .. So, I stopped by! I hope you don't mind!"

"No, not at all!" Still a little shocked, she watched her with a baffled face. "Uh .. D-do you want something to eat or something?"

"Yes! I'm starving!"

Without waiting for Kairi to guide her, Selphie took off into the dining room. Well, if she certainly was making herself at home. Following after her, she was a bit amused to find that Selphie had snooped out the kitchen right away. Settling herself at the breakfast bar, it appeared as if she was waiting for Kairi to serve her. So, of course, the red head headed for the fridge and began to pull out some scones her mother had saved from the bakery the previous morning before, as well as some milk.

"You know, I live about two streets behind you! Gee, and to think I'd never seen you since a few days ago! That's amazing! I mean, you THINK I would have seen you at the neighborhood block parties or at the park or something, but never! And I've lived in my house my whole life! Just wow! How funny!"

Resting a hand underneath her chin, Selphie continued to blabber on about how 'funny' and 'strange' it was. She nodded in her head as the girl babbled on with high-speed conversation. A couple of glasses that she had pulled out from the cabinets, she was now using to pour the milk into. From her point of view though, she had to say that she _wasn't_ surprised. While the 5 mile area of houses were -- not to brag,-- rather expensive and large, it appeared where Selphie lived, was where the parents of families made **real** money. And while her mother had certainly had a multimillionaire dollar career and could have lived over there, (1) She'd admitted that she'd never felt comfortable in big houses and (2); All the furniture, trips they'd taken, wall décor, cars, and belongings they had, had used most of that well earned money her mother had made in 'her' days.

"**H**ere's your scone."

"Thank you!"

"Yup."

Pulling up a chair, Kairi placed herself opposite of Selphie at the breakfast bar. Ripping off a piece of the bakery good, she dunked it into the glass of milk.

"Hm, you know what was funny?"

"What?"

".. Sora asked me for your number today before ninth period."

An eyebrow rose in a bit of shock as she looked up from her glass over to Selphie. That once bubbly and enthusiastic look had turned a bit dark and suspicious. For some reason or another, she couldn't help but to suddenly feel _guilty._ A bit .. Well_, ashamed_, she looked back to her glass.

"Any idea why? I mean, I apologize to you for this, but I did give it him even after pestering WHY I wanted to know. He said 'none of your business' so rudely that I was surprised I even let him have it! I mean, gosh, why would he want to call _you?_ Don't get me wrong Kairi; you're as pretty as bloody hell itself, but if he wanted a girl's number, I was expecting he would have asked for someone else's number. I mean, just considering I always see him and his group of friends hanging out at the café with all those upperclassmen who are already doing runway shows for Chanel and Dior or are upcoming in some movie."

"Oh, ha ha .."

"So. Do you know why?"

".. Well, uh." Even though she knew that Selphie strangely enough hated the guy more than anything else, she knew she had to tell her. "You see, .. Uh. We're kind of becoming friends. I mean, I don't know .. He's really nice once you get to know him!"

"Uh huh. I see."

Obviously Selphie wasn't flattered.

"Well, I have to go." Without any sign of warning, Selphie sat up from her chair. Kairi immediately went to rise as well, but Selphie stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I know my way back to your front door. I'll just see you tomorrow, okay? Okay, bye."

"Ah .. Okay? Bye .."

"Yeah."

Kairi sat back down and watched confused and slightly surprised as the girl left the kitchen. She quietly listened as she heard Selphie gather back her stuff in the front entrance. A few seconds later, the front door opened and then closed. Right after that, Kairi expressed a loud and dramatic sigh before resting her head on the surface of the counter.

But before she had any time to contemplate what had just exactly happened, the phone rang: again. Realizing that she had brought it with her all the way from the upstairs to the kitchen, all she had to do was reach off to the side for it where she had set it. Without even raising her head, she clicked the 'on' button and then held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"H-HI LOOOOOVE! HA HA HA, I CALLED TO SORRY FOR LEAVING HOME EARLY NO WARNING -- WHOAAA, CAREFUL BUDDY, I'M ONLY 36. THIR-TEE-SUH-IX! KAI KAI, MAKE SURE YOU WATER PLANTS IN DINNER .. DINER ROOM! MMMMMK, MY LOVELY DAUGHTER?"

"**M**om, don't get impregnated at the bar."

With that, she clicked the off button and tossed the phone across the counter. Drunk dialing. She could never express how embarrassing it was to have a mother was basically border line official alcoholic partier. Sure, it was 'cool' having a mom who had once dominated the fashion scene and had friends who were among the rich and famous. Designers to musicians to artists to movie stars; you name it. But hardly ever did she act as her mother.

**BRRRRRRRING.**

"Ah, shut up!"

Picking up her head from the counter, she soon slid off the chair and began to mope out of the kitchen. The phone continued to ring in its obnoxious pitch but still, she ignored it.

"I'm going back to bed."

* * *

**READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES **

TOHRUE


	6. High Class Christmas Invitations

**  
**

**Tohrue's Note:** Ah, I'm sorry guys. It's taken me forever to update. I was in California and Oregon for a while and then when I came home, I was totally exhausted. And now that it's a new year of school .. oi. Anyways, please enjoy the update and I promise to try and get a couple other of updates going in the next 48 hours.

The **Dumbing** Down of _Love_

High Class** Christmas** Invitations

**September**_ Twenty Third_, Two Thousand and Six

**

* * *

**

**T**he next few days of school quickly passed though Kairi couldn't have exactly said that they were "smooth." Selphie, for the worst part, was no longer on speaking terms with her and had officially kicked her out of her table. Although she wasn't really sure she could have called it her table, as she'd only been attending the school a few days. So now during her lunch block, she sat at another table with Riku and a few other guys. Of course, it must have looked odd with only one girl sitting at a table full of nine of the opposite sex. By the end of the week when the rumors were flying how the new girl was a total "skank," Kairi sadly could see how they'd gotten the idea.

Finally Friday had rolled around and the morning that she had woken up, she couldn't wait to go to school and then spend the next week and a half of winter break, chilling out with her girlfriends that she had missed so terribly much. Every morning she was planning on waking up 10-11 AM, taking the bus to the mall, meeting the girls for the lunch at the food court, shopping, and then heading back to one of their houses to spend the night and rent cult flicks.

By the end of the period on Friday, nobody in class was even paying attention and halfway through their class, the teacher had told them they'd pause their lesson until they got back from break and that to enjoy the rest of the class 'chilling out.' People ran to their lockers and came back with little,assorted gifts to give to their friends for the holidays while boyfriends and girlfriends were exchanging kisses and much more larger in size gifts. Hell, even their teacher had gotten up to head for the staff lounge to get the variety of treats staff had brought in. During the middle of the chaotic mess though, Kairi remained seated in her desk with her head bowed. Her cellphone sitting in her lap, she texted with furiously fast fingers to a couple of friends from her old school, who had already been out of school since Tuesday.

** Yuffie 12/22/06:**

** so r u comin over 2nite?**

Hitting the 'reply' button, Kairi began to peck back the letters in the text message to her friend.

mhm ill take the bus 2 wshgtn..can u meet me there at seven?

"Wow. You're pretty involved in that whole texting thing."

Snapping up her head, Kairi's hair immediately fell out of her face and back into place. Raising a finger though, she wiped away a couple of strands that had remained glued in front of her face. Sora, obviously a bit entertained, laughed.

"O-oh. Hey."

"So what? Riku didn't get you a gift or anything? I haven't seen you guys exchanging gifts today or at least in the classes we all share."

"Nah. We usually wait until Christmas to exchange gifts. His mother and him usually come over every year on Christmas and all of us four celebrate together. I guess you could say our families are close."

"Sure sounds like it."

She laughed. "Yeah. Last year, Riku gave me a 24 pack of Chocolate soda."

**S**ora's face immediately grew sick looking. His nose wrinkled a bit and a brow raised, as his lips twisted trying hard to find whether to smile or frown. "Chocolate soda? What the ..? And what did you get him?"

"A DVD player for his room."

".. Wow. Uh, fair deal?"

"It's Riku," she shrugged back in response.

Realizing that she wasn't going to find the time now to text back Yuffie, she flipped her cellphone closed and then placed it into her pocket. Once the day was over, she'd call her outside the school. She was going over her text messaging plan anyway.

"Well, I have you a present!"

".. Really?"

A little surprised, she wasn't exactly sure what to think. She saw Sora's friends in the front of the room, all obviously focusing their viewing pleasure on the two. A couple seemed to be developed in normal conversation while one boy was laughing. Was this some sort of a joke to play on her? It wasn't like they talked a lot or were good friends. Yeah, he'd called her a couple of times and he'd talked to her a little during school, but he wasn't someone she had thought of while during her own Christmas shopping for friends.

"Yup."

All of a sudden, Sora took his hand from behind his back and slipped a piece of paper onto the surface of the desk. Sliding the parchment with apparent red and green text towards her, she switched her ocean blue eyes downwards to read it.

**Who's: Sora's.**

**What: Christmas Ball / **_High Class Party_

**Where: Destati Ball Room at Miracle Court Hall, downtown.**

**When: December 24th, 2006, 7:oo PM to the early hours of morning.**

**Why: In celebration of the Holidays, Sora is holding a theme ball based on the internationally famous Nutcracker play. Boys are asked to wear white tuxedos as well as white shoes and a white tie. Any other color worn and there will be denied entrance. Girls are asked to wear FORMAL dresses that cut off right exactly at the knee. Colors of the dresses should be soft, light, pale and in the colors of blue, silver, or pink. No high heals. Shoe apparel should be in the form of ballet slippers of lace material, ankle strings, and coloring close to the dress. Tiaras shall be worn by all girls in the hair. NO CROWNS; just tiaras! Any other form of dresses and shoes and you will not be allowed into the party. A date is also required for terms of the carpet. Entrance of the party is required that the person and his or her date arrives in car. Chauffeur will be present. Press and paparazzi are expected to be present so please, if not in the mood for media, contact the Miracle Court Hall staff. They will more than happy to make arrangements for you to arrive another way without the distraction of press.**

After Kairi had finished reading, she stared at it amazed. Either because she had been invited or she had no idea where she was going to get all of this on a budget of like, 20.00. She couldn't exactly that she kept a bundle of dresses or tiaras around her house for occasions like this.

"Wow."

"Yeah .. I know, it's strict." Rubbing the nape of his neck, the brunette looked a bit embarrassed. "I didn't come up with it. My uncle did. He wanted me to have this huge ball, inviting friends and people I work with it. He thinks it'll give me good publicity. I didn't really want to do it, but ... you know."

"It sounds fun, though. I really hope I can go."

"Me too. There's gonna be around 500 people so it's probably going to be a little out of control. I've only invited about 11 people from our entire school, so the rest are gonna be just people I work with and friends out of town."

Kairi knew exactly what he meant when he said 'people I work with and friends from out of town.' The people he worked with, meaning directors, magazine editors, stylists, photographers, producers, .. And the friends meaning actors, actresses, designers, models, writers, heirs and heiresses. So while they'd be in their Prada designed tuxedos and Dolce & Gabanna dresses, Kairi would be wearing from the local thrift store. How adorable.

"So wait. What does this mean? 'A date is also required for terms of the carpet.'"

"You need to bring someone with, who wasn't given an invitation. A date, actually. So you'll need to bring one of your guy friends or boyfriend with. You know, just for the sake of the red carpet. Well, actually it's going to be a white carpet because of the theme of the ball .. But whatever, you know what I mean."

"Y-yeah .. ha ha .."

"Oh Sora! Get over here! I have your gift!"

Kairi spared her gaze back to the group of Sora's friends. Though the same boys remained in the front of the room in the corner, a few girls had joined now. A particularly tall and thin blonde stood out among them all; obviously the one who was now calling for Sora. A small box remained in her possession as Kairi studied it from across the room, in its pretty glittering silver wrap and pale green ribbon. It looked .. expensive and the funny thing was, it was just the box that she was seeing.

"Hey, I uh, have to go but please consider coming, okay? And uh, call me too?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Bye. Oh! And happy holidays! I hope to see you in a couple days!"

"Yup. Happy holidays to you, too."

Folding the parchment on her desk, she soon placed it in her hand and in her sweatshirt pocket. Within this, she immediately stood up from her desk and pushed her chair in. Her cellphone that she had abandoned when Sora came over with the quick conversation, she had pulled it out and flipped it open. Erasing the previous text she had been writing, she began to tap a new message.

** hey chnge of plans meet me at the plaza in 45**

* * *

"**I** can't believe this, Kairi." 

"I know! Ah!"

Snowflakes heavy and soft, fell down softly to earth. Lanterns down the plazas were lit early as with winter, came early setting sun. Though, you would have never known the sun existed by the weather today. Dark and depressing clouds flooded the sky only bringing the white guests. Kairi, who thankfully was dressed for the temperature this time, spun in a circle as the scarf wrapped around her neck followed. Yuffie, in her black clad designer jacket with her hat and mittens knitted gray and dark hair pulled back tightly into a strict bun, looked rather intriguing and mysterious -- which, was a complete opposite to Kairi who had on her mother's long wheat colored coat and bright white gloves with her red tresses dorned in braids.

"You know I am jealous, right?"

"Oh Yuffie."

Kairi stopped her spinning and looked over to her friend. The girl who always seemed to look particularly serious and intimidating, was rather a nice and outgoing person -- just not in public. So sometimes it was hard to deal with her split personality. But she'd been involved in a friendship with her since the fifth grade so it had grown on her.

"Well. What are we waiting for?"

".. What do you mean?"

"You called me down to the plaza. I'm assuming were here to go to dress shopping."

".. O-oh, no. I just thought that we could go over to the cafe to celebrate, Besides, you know I don't have the money for it. .. In fact, you know." She paused. "I don't even know where I'm going to get a cheap dress. I mean, I'd borrow one of my mom's .. but all of her designer dresses are from when she was size 00. And I'm hardly there."

Yuffie stopped to wrinkle her nose in disgust before replying.

"00. Disgusting. I wonder how many meals she had to skip to get there." Clearing her throat, the subject was quickly dropped. "Anyhow, Kairi, you don't think I would really want you wearing some 15.00 dress from the local Salvation Army to this grande vu, right? So, .."

She didn't even need to know the next sentence coming from her mouth. Watching the friend, she grabbed for the purse that hung on her shoulder and quickly unzipped it. Inside, her hands went digging for something. And in a matter of minutes, a leather wallet was pulled out.

"No, no, no, no!" Kairi immediately began shaking her head. "No. I am not taking your money. There's no way. You've already done enough by being my friend, Yuffie. There's no way I could let you buy me anything. Not even a coff--."

"Love, all respect when I say this, but .. shut up. You deserve it, let's face it. Besides, this is my weekly spending allowance; I'll get my next one in a couple days. And if you don't take my money and let me buy you dress, I'm going to be offended. So, no more chit chat. We need to hurry up and get this shopping done before the stores close early. And we want to hurry and hit the cafe for some coffee, anyway."

The dollar bills retrieved from the wallet, it was soon put back into her overly sized purse. Picking up her boots, she immediately began to take lead. Upon passing Kairi, she shoved the money into her jacket's pocket. A little bit awe struck, she turned to watch the friend walk away. .. Well, if she was going to put it like that ... And she didn't need to feel TOO badly about letting her friend pay for the dress and accessories, right? Her mother was a high top fashion magazine editor and the woman earned thousands. Their high class condo downtown said it all.

"Hurry up, Kairi. What did I say?"

"O-oh .. right! Sorry!"

Kairi then lifted her feet and began to jog afterwards.

* * *

** It** wasn't until about 11 that night that Kairi came upon her doorstep of her own home. Standing outside, she fiddled with her jumble of keys; trying to hurry and find the right one that opened the door to her house. Her mother wasn't home --- no way. She was out at one of the clubs with her once A list friends, drinking the Holiday's cheer. Or she was on a curb somewhere, puking her guts out. 

"You're home late."

Turning her head, she found Riku sitting opposite the fence of their homes', staring at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Gosh, you loser. You scared me half to death."

"What's in the bag?" He immediately asked.

"Oh. Just something Yuffie bought me."

"By the special bag it's in, it looks like a dress."

".. Yeah, it is."

"What for?"

"It's none of your business, ding dong." Finally finding the key, she popped it in the lock, twisted, and turned. A sound came from the locking device indicating that the door had properly been unlocked. A sigh of relief, she placed her hand on the handle and pulled down. Seconds later, the wooden blockade was pushed open and she was ancy to step in the doorway.

"Night Riku."

".. Yeah, night."

A frown began to form upon her face, but she quickly dismissed it before stepping inside the warm home and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**  
**

**Tohrue's Note: **

**READ&REVIEW**

**HUGS&KISSES**

**TOHRUE**


	7. Take The Best Or Stay Home

**Tohrue's Note:** Terribly sorry guys about the late update. I moved into a new house about a month and a half ago and we just got our internet connection set up. So, here I am, providing a few updates in one day. :) Hopefully.

_The Dumbing Down of Love_  
** February First**, Two _Thousand and Seven_  
** Settle For The Best Or Stay Home**

**...  
**

* * *

It was certainly not what you would have called 'her best piece of art.' Though some people considered cooking an art, it was certainly one she could not touch. Uncomfortably, Kairi pushed the fork around the plate, drawing designs with the cherry juice that was flooding her plate. While cherry pie was supposed to stay in one piece and taste between a mixture of sweet and tart, her's had crumpled upon being set on the plate and tasted like sour patch kids. Yuffie, however, made no complaint and continued on shoveling down the pie in her mouth. 

"Yuffie, I know it doesn't taste good. You don't have to eat it."

"No, Kairi, it's fine!"

She looked up at her friend to find her flashing her smile. Though she had cherry sauce around the outline of her mouth, she still looked as if she could be a commercial model. The girl wasn't only rich and smart in many areas, but she could make the boys drop to their knees with a smile. While in school together, she always found it hard to compete with Yuffie -- she was perfect. She'd given up long ago, though and had decided it was best the way it was.

After a few minutes, Yuffie hiked up her messenger bag strap upon her shoulder and cleared her throat. Wiping off her skirt for any crust crumbs, she then slowly started to rise.

"I'm sorry, Kai', but I need to get going. Mama will be mad if I'm late again and you know how she is on her designing sprees. She told me if I was late to the studio again, I could forget my allowances."

"Oh, don't worry about it Yuffie. You should get going, then!"

"Alright, love. I'll call you tomorrow morning for the juicy details!"

Leaning across the table, she gave Kairi a quick friendly kiss upon the cheek. Standing back up fully, she gave a short wave, then turned around and began to head for the back door in her kitchen. Kairi watched with slightly upturned lips and waved back, though the friend's back was to her. Within seconds though, she heard her kitchen door shut and then stood up herself.

It was truly amazing how that girl could come over 8 o'clock in the morning, looking like she'd had a fully days rest when she'd only gone to bed just hours before. And there Kairi was, in her flannel pajama pants, an oversized white tee shirt, and her tangled hair thrown up in the bun. How ridiculous that might have looked if someone oversaw. Two girls at a kitchen table eating cherry pie, one looking like she just arose from the dead while another decked out in Burberry and Fendi.

Grabbing the two plates they'd be eating off of, she brought them over to the sink and placed them down. She'd clean them off later when she actually had a full attention span. Reaching and opening the cabinet above her, she grabbed a glass and then brought it back down. Flipping on the water purifier, she filled up a glass full of water and set it down. Lightly, she strolled across the kitchen floor and headed towards another cabinet that sat next to the fridge. Opening that one, she stood up on her tippy toes and grabbed a small box from the top part of the shelf. Once she had it in her possession, she opened it, popped out a pill, and then put the box back.

_NoHangs_. They probably had about 5 boxes all around the house, just incase one passed out in a certain room and couldn't move more than seven steps to get something for hangover relief. Her mother though, she knew she was in her bedroom knocked out. She'd heard her come in late last night and trip on the stairs upon coming up towards her bedroom. What after had seemed like forever, the older woman's bedroom door shut. She had been drunk, no doubt, as she usually was most Friday and Saturday nights. Placing the pill next to the glass of water, Kairi then leaned herself up against the corner. A bit of a sigh came from her and she just shook her head.

The quiet peace though, didn't last for long. Just a couple minutes later, the home phone started to ring nonchalantly. Dismissing all annoyance before it made her crabby, she headed across the kitchen and grabbed the phone off its hook.

"Hello?"

"Uh .. hi! Is this Kairi?"

"Yeah .. Who is this?"

"It's Sora."

Quickly caught off guard, she almost dropped the phone. Catching back her poise though, she held the phone closer towards her ear.

"H-hi! How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, sorry if I woke you up since it's still kind of early .."

"Oh, no, it's fine! I was just in the kitchen eating."

"Ha ha, okay, that's good."

"Yeah. So, um .. what's up?"

"Listen, I was wondering if you had a date to the Ball yet?"

No way. This was not happening. All night Yuffie had been discussing with her over he would ask her to be his date and how she just had this 'feeling.' Kairi though, being modest and doubting, denied the fact and said that'd he had already had a date in advance probably. But here he was, asking her to be his date! Blood rushed to her cheeks and she hesitated in reply before finally answering.

"Um, no .. Not yet, why?"

"Well you see, my brother is coming in from out of town and he doesn't have a date yet. So I was wondering that maybe you would want to go with him? I told him that I knew the coolest girl that he could take."

.. So. He wasn't asking her. He was asking her to be his _brother's_ date. A bit of her felt let down, but another not surprised because she knew something like this would happen. Besides, why should she have been disappointed? Everyone knew he'd be taking some beautiful, foreign model. Oh well. It wasn't like she liked him, anyway. She wasn't that let down ..

"Oh, yeah, that'd be fun!"

Almost slapping herself, she couldn't believe the stupidity of that line.

"Great! He'll be excited. I'll tell him to pick you up at 6 so he can take you to dinner?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine."

"Awesome! Kairi, I can't thank you so much."

"Oh, it's really no big deal."

While she could tell that he was positively beaming from the other side of the phone, she was in a confused state of a frown and a smile. The two continued to talk for a few more minutes before she finally said she had to go. They said their goodbyes and Sora said he was looking forward to seeing her and she agreed. The phone was then clicked off.

Sauntering back over to her mother's glass of water and hangover pill she was going to take to her, she almost fell insignificant. While this whole time she was lying to herself, thinking she'd really be the guest of honor, she was just another someone Sora had invited to his party. Though they were exclusive invitations, it really didn't mean anything to him. Staring at the glass and pill sitting beside it, she made it her focal point for several minutes before she grabbed the glass of water and pill. Putting the pill in her mouth, she chased it down with the water.

This would be a long day.

* * *

**H**er mother stood behind her, pulling tightly at her hair. Kairi winced in pain but held back her tongue. The older reflection of herself was tying her hair into a tight bun. Watching in the mirror, her mother was very silent and tired seeming, but dressed and done as if she was going out as well. Every now and then, she would give off an occasional sigh. She tried to figure out the reason why, but couldn't. 

"There."

".. A bun, mom? It seems a little simple."

"Some of the simpler things in life are the most beautiful."

".. But mom. It's cliché, especially for this theme."

There was a tense moment of silence before she felt the woman's hands grab at her pile of hair and take it out. Slowly, Kairi's hair fell back into place and just below her shoulders. Her mom remained silent though and worked her way around her to grab the curling iron that had been heating nearby for just incase. Grabbing one of the frontal strands of her hair, she wrapped the curling barrel around just the bottom of her tips to give her hair some definition.

This process lasted for twenty minutes as her mother curled the tips of her hair all around. Silence became their best friends during that time and nothing seemed to break it apart. Even after her mother had finished her hair, the reeking silence continued through her makeup and wardrobe.

* * *

  


** S**itting in her own room at her bureau, she added the last touch of mascara to her eyelashes. While brushing it on, the doorbell rang. Kairi hesitated and became silent for moment until she heard the door open and her mother exclaim a greeting in an artificial tone of happiness. Kairi then continued with her mascara, keeping the number one rule of a date in her head: Always keep the boy waiting for a maximum of ten minutes.

She finished dawning on her mascara and then gave a final look at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was not overdone, which she knew many people would do for tonight. A relaxing shade of pearl of gel eye shadow went over her eyelids and then several coats of black mascara to make her eyes stand out. The only thing that looked any glamorous about it was a couple of rhinestones she had near the temples of her face. It had been Yuffie's suggestion while shopping, saying it would make her look 'even more beautiful.' Of course, Kairi was desperate and would try anything.

Standing up, she then stood at frontal and side view to make sure nothing was wrong with the dress. A matching shade of white, the dress stopped several inches before hitting the knees. It wasn't pencil straight, but it wasn't a big tutu dress either. It was very relaxing and swished whenever you took a step, which, was probably Kairi's favorite part besides the tie up back. Cleavage was only exposed minimally, which still made it classy. But once again, the dress became slightly glamorous as there was a Swarvosky crystal design at the hem of the dress.

Deciding that she looked just fine, she gave a final smile at herself in the mirror and then began to head towards her bedroom door to leave the room. However, on her way, her cell phone began to vibrate where it sat on her dresser. Stopping, she turned and headed towards it to see who it was calling. Half of her was hoping it was Sora, saying there was some mix up and he'd be taking her instead. But instead, she saw the name '_Riku_' flash across the screen. It stopped vibrating though, she sighed in relief at now she wouldn't have to explain where she was or what she was doing tonight if asked.

On her way across the room again though, she stopped for the second time. Looking out the window, she found Riku looking right at her through his bedroom window. Though he was about 15 feet away, she could immediately feel the heat of intensity. She watched him for just a few more minutes, before she pulled herself away and headed downstairs.

This was her night, not his. And there was certainly no way he was ruining it for her, even it was already not going as she had planned. She would deal with his drama and phone calls tomorrow.

Coming down the stairs, at first she only saw her mother's and her date's feet and lower calves. After a few more steps down though, they ceased their talking and Kairi got a full view of them both. Her mother, grinning like some idiotic fool, and an expressionless blonde boy staring right at her. She paused, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by an uncomfortable feeling. She gave a tiny little smile, but he did not smile back.

"Kairi, this is Roxas! I was just discussing with him how beautiful you are!"

"Um .. hi, ha ha ha." Stepping down from the final step of the stairs, she began to laugh nervously. Her mother shot her a stabbing look as if to cut the laughing, but Kairi ignored her.

"It's nice to meet you, Kairi."

He nodded his head and she nodded hers. Her mother finally ceased the looks and smiled.

"Well, you two should probably get going! Have her home whenever, Roxas."

"I shall, mam'."

Hm. So her mother was fancying him. Kairi could tell by the awed looks and the remark a bout having her home whenever. Partially she knew because her mother would be out late as well, but also because her mother probably had this estranged idea of her and Roxas falling in love at the ball and then continually dating there on afterwards. It was funny in a sense, but also a bit of an annoyance.

Roxas grabbed her by the hand lightly and smiled. Not having expected it, she began to grow red in the face.

"See you later, you two! Have fun!"

"We will, mam'."

He led her out of the front room and outside, but did not pull her as if she was a rag doll. The door then shut behind them and the night had begun.

* * *

**************Tohrue's Note:**  
**  
READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES**

**********Tohrue**


End file.
